Are You Jealous, Hayato?
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Takeshi comes home after a mission with a woman with him. Hayato plans on blowing the head of the said 'beautiful' woman. Warning: YAOI


**Guys, maybe you're wondering why I keep on putting a strange girl named JB or as Hibari calls her, Jorrielle. She's me who imagines being a part of the mafia and becoming Tsuna's and Hibari's daughter. Sorry if you don't like her/me and also sorry because I won't erase her in my fanfics. Thanks for those who like her/me to be a part of my fanfics. I hope you'll enjoy her company!**

**Are You Jealous, Gokudera?**

The twenty-five-year old Gokudera woke up when Sawada Tsunayoshi's six-year old daughter, JB, jumped to his bed.

"Wake up, Uncle Hayato!" she screamed as she shook him wildly.

"Get lost kid!" Gokudera said in a grumpy voice.

"Uncle Takeshi has arrived!" she said as she pushed him out of the bed.

"As if I care!" Gokudera said as he stood up.

"He has a VERY beautiful woman with him." the girl with black hair and caramel eyes said.

"So?"

"So, I think she's his girlfriend!"

"And…?"

"Isn't Uncle Takeshi your lover?"

Gokudera felt his face burn in embarrassment.

"Hmph! Fine, I'll leave." JB said as she turned back and walked towards the door. "And by the way, Daddy wants to see you right away."

Gokudera knew without asking who JB is referring as 'Daddy' even if she has two daddies- Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya. Hibari will never call for him except if the skylark wants to bite him to death.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll just wash up then I'll go down, okay?" he said a little gentler than before.

"Okay, I'll tell dad." JB said as she closed the door behind her.

Gokudera was left standing on his spot. He thought about what JB said about Takeshi having a woman with him. He clenched his fists. _Why should I be jealous? He can find any woman he wants!_ His pride told him.

He walked to his bathroom and took a warm bath. He soaked into a tub full of bubbles to relax his body which was rather tired from his mission which only ended yesterday.

_Damn that guy! I didn't see him for God-knows-how-long but this is him, enjoying his life with a woman!_ He clenched his fists again. _Who's the God damned girl? She sure has guts to try and steal my Takeshi from me! I'll blow her head off then throw her body off of a cliff then grind her then throw her off of a cliff again!_

He stood up in all his naked glory and washed up. He's going down there to talk to his Juudaime then confront Takeshi for having an affair with a woman then maybe blow up the head of the said girl if his patience vanished into thin air.

JB sure got into his nerves a while ago. She woke him up this early in the morning just to tell him that Takeshi has a woman with him and describe the said pedo-bitch-whore as 'beautiful' in front of him then slap him in the face by saying that Takeshi is his lover.

"If only she's not Juudaime's daughter, I could have killed her. I could have blown her head off." he muttered as he wore his shirt, boxer shorts, pants and shoes. "Damn the stupid girl."

The only thing about the girl that stops him from hitting her was her eyes. She has Tsuna's eyes but she got Hibari's black hair.

He sighed as he walked out of his room and walked towards the dining room where he could hear Takeshi's voice booming through the walls. He felt his heart jump to his throat. It feels like forever since the last time he heard the other male's voice. Then he also heard a woman's voice. The said voice was kind of familiar but he couldn't quite put a finger to it.

He took a deep breath before entering the dining room. His eyes grew wide when he saw Takeshi sitting beside a woman he knew very well.

"Bianchi!" he exclaimed as he felt his stomach crumble and he turned pale then collapsed.

"He really hasn't out grown that sickness of his." Bianchi said with an eye roll.

"Huh? What happened to Uncle Hayato? Is he that jealous that he collapsed when he saw the woman I told him?" JB asked with a curious look.

Tsuna and Takeshi laughed. They both forgot that Bianchi and JB hadn't met before so JB doesn't know that Hayato has a sister.

"What did you tell him, baby?" Tsuna asked his daughter as he pulled her to sit on his lap.

"I told him that Uncle Takeshi has a woman with him and that I think that that woman is his girlfriend." JB answered innocently.

Takeshi laughed as he lifted Gokudera princess style. "Bianchi is his sister, JB." he said with a laugh as he left the dining room carrying Gokudera in his arms.

He stared at Gokudera as his lover leaned his silver-haired head against his broader shoulder. He smiled when his gaze dropped to Gokudera's lips. He unconsciously licked his lips.

"Stop staring at me like that, idiot." Gokudera suddenly said as he snuggled on Yamamoto's neck.

"Were you jealous, Hayato?" Takeshi asked.

"Hmph! Why should I?"

Takeshi laughed as he opened the door to their room. He laid Hayato on their vast bed. He walked towards the door and a soft 'click' was heard. "I missed you, Hayato." he said as he took Hayato's mouth when he has already walked towards Hayato again.

Hayato responded by kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Takeshi's neck as the younger male unbuttoned his white shirt.

Takeshi pulled back from Hayato's mouth only to move to the older male's neck. He nibbled downwards until he found the nipple. He sucked on it.

"Ah! T-Takeshi!" Hayato gasped.

Takeshi bit the pink bud gently. He started to unzip Hayato's pants and pull it along with the boxers to free Hayato's member.

The cold morning air hit Hayato's member and made it twitch. "Ah! TAKESHI!" he covered his mouth to cover his scream when Takeshi took his member into his mouth.

Takeshi bobbed his head up and down making Hayato go crazy from pleasure.

"Ah! AH! HAH!" Hayato panted as Takeshi quickened his pace.

Takeshi slurped the member… HARD.

"AH! Takeshi!" his screams were muffled by his hand.

"Don't cover it, Hayato. I want to hear your voice." Takeshi whispered as he kissed Hayato's hand.

Hayato shook his head no.

Takeshi took hold of Hayato's member and stroked it furiously. "Let me hear it, Hayato." Takeshi whispered seductively.

"AH! T-TAKESHI!" Hayato gasped. His hands moved to grip on Takeshi's shoulders.

"That's it, Hayato. Scream for me." he stroked faster and harder.

"P-Please, Takeshi!" Hayato begged.

"Please what, Hayato?" Takeshi teased as he stroked faster.

"C-come with me! I-I can't take it a-anymore!"

Takeshi immediately removed his clothes before he kissed Hayato's lips again.

"T-Takeshi…"

Takeshi took a bottle of lube from the drawer and put some on his fingers before entering a finger in Hayato's hole.

"Ah!" Hayato gasped.

Takeshi immediately added a second member then a third. He pulled them out then pushed in again. In and out. In and out.

"T-Takeshi, I-I'm Cumming!" Hayato came into his stomach. He lay limp when Takeshi started stroking his member again.

"I'm not gonna let you sleep yet, my Hayato." Takeshi said as he took Hayato's mouth. He positioned his self in front of Hayato's hole and pushed his own member in.

"Ah! Takeshi!" Hayato wasn't able to stop his scream when Takeshi hit his prostate.

Takeshi hit it harder… faster sending his lover and himself over the edge.

Hayato came onto his stomach and chest again while Takeshi came inside him when the younger male felt his insides squish him.

Takeshi pulled his member out and lay beside his lover.

They lay there panting and gasping.

"Hey, Hayato?" Takeshi whispered.

"Hmm…?"

"DO you love me?"

Hayato looked up at his idiot lover. "You're such an idiot. Something like that, you should already know!"

"But I want to hear it from you."

Hayato sighed. He leaned forward and straddled Takeshi's waist. "I love you and you're mine, Takeshi." he said as he kissed his lover.

Takeshi grinned. "I love you too, Hayato." he answered.

"I'll blow the head of anybody who dares to steal you away from me, do you understand?"

Takeshi smiled at his possessive lover. "I understand."


End file.
